FIG. 1 shows a head bearing arrangement 1 for connecting a spring strut 10 to a vehicle body 11 in a known embodiment. The spring strut 10 is formed by a load-bearing spring 14 and a vibration damper 27, wherein a piston rod 28 of the vibration damper 27 is accommodated in a head bearing housing 12. The head bearing housing 12 is rigidly connected to the vehicle body 11 in a manner which is not shown in detail, wherein the figure shows the vehicle body 11 in the region of the spring dome receptacle. In order to permit a movement of the spring strut 10 in the vehicle body 11 during the operation of the motor vehicle, there is situated in the head bearing housing 12 an elastic material 32 which is normally formed by a rubber element, and the piston rod 28 is held elastically relative to the head bearing housing 12 by way of said elastic material.
The load-bearing spring 14 of the spring strut 10 is supported on a spring plate 13, and the spring plate 13 is held in supported fashion on the head bearing housing 12 by way of an elastic spring element 29. In this case, the spring plate 13 is normally formed from a plastics material, wherein, in the event of movements of the spring strut 10 in the vehicle body 11, contact noises may occur between the spring plate 13 and the head bearing housing. In particular, the flexible form of the elastic spring element 29 for supporting the spring plate 13 in the head bearing housing 12 permits a certain degree of mobility of the spring plate 13, and contact between the inner side of the spring plate 13 and that section of the head bearing housing 12 which accommodates the elastic material 32 can result in noise generation, which is perceived as a disturbance by vehicle occupants in the motor vehicle.
The compression of the load-bearing spring 14 furthermore gives rise to torques about the longitudinal axis 23, which torques are transmitted from the load-bearing spring 14 into the spring plate 13. Furthermore, use may be made of load-bearing springs 14 which have non-ground ends, whereby tilting moments can be exerted on the spring plate 13. Consequently, both the rotational moments about the longitudinal axis 23 and the tilting moments transmitted from the load-bearing spring 14 into the spring plate 13 can generate movements of the spring plate 13 relative to the head bearing housing 12, which can independently of one another contribute to noise generation and should be prevented.